


Chemtrails Over The Country Club

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Slash, King's Cross Station (Harry Potter), M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Song Lyrics, Wanderlust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: "Ich packe meinen Koffer und was nehme ich mit? Dich. Montag, 4:00, King‘s Cross, Gleis 3. Ich setze auf dich." Draco erhält einen Brief mit einer kryptischen Aufforderung und macht sich bereit für ein Abenteuer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Chemtrails Over The Country Club

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe seit nicht einmal drei Tagen einen Bezug zu Drarry und ich weiß nicht, wie das hier passieren konnte. Lana Del Rey hat als musikalische Inspiration eingeschlagen und irgendwie ist das hier jetzt da.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nicht meine Figuren (aber auch nur knapp Rowlings Figuren, weil wir sind hier dezent OOC unterwegs); kein verdientes Geld; Lyrics by Lana Del Rey geliehen; Liebe... einfach ganz viel Liebe. Ein intensiver Hauch von Slash, sodass man eigentlich nicht mehr von einem Hauch sprechen darf.
> 
> Da das hier ein erster Versuch und ein ziemlicher Ausreißer ist... ich freue mich über Feedback! <3

**Chemtrails Over The Country Club**

  
  


_**I'm on the run with you, my sweet love** _   
_**There's nothing wrong contemplating God** _   
_**Under the chemtrails over the country club** _

  
  
Draco Malfoy wusste, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich den Verstand verloren hatte. Es gab einfach keinen anderen Grund dafür, warum ein Mensch nicht nur um vier Uhr morgens aufstehen, sondern sich zu dieser gottlosen Zeit auch noch zum Bahnhof King’s Cross begeben sollte. Doch er war eine grundlegend neugierige Person und wenn er ominöse Briefe von ihm unbekannten Eulen bekam, dann konnte er das nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.  
  
Seine Prioritäten gehörten verdammt nochmal überdacht, aber das konnte er sich ja für den nächsten Tag vornehmen. Falls wirklich irgendjemand die Dreistigkeit besessen und ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte. Seine Augen brannten, weil er entschieden zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Er holte den Brief, den er in den letzten Tagen vielleicht zehnmal, vielleicht aber doch eher vierzig- bis fünfzigmal gelesen hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche. Ein einundfünfzigstes Lesevergnügen würde schon nicht schaden. Die Handschrift war weder besonders gerade noch besonders schief – seine Mutter würde die Nase rümpfen, aber was seine Mutter tun würde, das war längst kein Maßstab mehr.  
  


_Ich packe meinen Koffer und was nehme ich mit? Dich._   
_Montag, 4:00, King‘s Cross, Gleis 3._   
_Ich setze auf dich._

  
  
Irgendjemand setzte also auf ihn. Wie schön. Er fühlte sich in etwa so geehrt wie ein Pferd, das an einem Pferderennen teilnehmen durfte. Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit recht hoch war, dass er sich noch vor Sonnenaufgang ordentlich zum Affen machen würde, hatte er einen Rucksack gepackt. Wie oft hatte er schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Teil des Vermögens seiner Familie in Gringotts zusammenzukratzen, seine sieben Sachen zu packen und sich einfach zu verpissen. Und sei es nur für einen Sommer lang. Oder für eine gute Woche – die potenziell beste Woche seines Lebens.  
  
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er fast glauben, er hätte sich selbst diesen Brief geschrieben. Genau genommen wusste er es nicht besser, aber er hoffte doch, dass er keine gespaltene, sadistische Persönlichkeit hatte, die ihn um vier Uhr in der Früh irgendwohin bestellte.  
  
Auf dem Gleis 3 war – oh Wunder – kein Mensch zu sehen. Es war noch nicht einmal die nächste Abfahrt angegeben, auf der Schaltfläche stand lediglich vorübergehend keine Zuginformationen vorhanden – natürlich könnte er einen Blick riskieren und die gedruckten Fahrpläne studieren, die überall aushingen. Doch dazu waren seine Augen viel zu müde. Es war zwar Mai und im Mai sollte es doch eigentlich schon eher Sommer als Winter sein, doch neblig war es trotzdem. Merkwürdig… das Manor war eigentlich in einer viel höheren, kälteren Region gelegen als London und dort war es immer ein paar Grad kühler, doch Nebelschwaden waren ihm beim letzten Blick aus seinem Zimmerfenster nicht aufgefallen.  
  
Seine Hände fingen schlagartig an zu schwitzen, als er das vertraute Geräusch einer Disapparation hörte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte menschliche Umrisse am Ende des Gleises erahnen. Da er seiner Meinung nach hier bereits genügend Einsatz zeigte – er war immerhin mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und über Umwege mit dem Flohnetzwerk zu diesem verdammten Bahnhof gereist, weil er vom Ministerium aus nicht länger von seinen Disapparationskünsten Gebrauch machen durfte – blieb er genau da, wo er war. Wenn das hier ein Witz war, dann war er so oder so die Pointe, aber er wollte nicht zwingend ein echter Schenkelklopfer werden. In Gedanken ging er die Liste der Personen durch, denen ein Scherz auf seine Kosten zuzutrauen wäre. Blaise… aber der war mit seiner Mutter beschäftigt; Millicent hatte sich mit Sicherheit bereits eine Sommerromanze angelacht; Theo war vermutlich nicht in der Stimmung, irgendjemanden auf den Arm zu nehmen und voll ausgelastet mit seiner Familie und Pansy… nein, Pansy traute er einfach nicht zu, dass sie nach über einem Jahr Funkstille ausgerechnet mit so einem Brief den Kontakt wiederbeleben würde. Sie waren sich immerhin ein ganzes, grauenhaftes Schuljahr lang aus dem Weg gegangen. Der letzte Name auf seiner Liste lautete Gregory Goyle, doch gerade Gregory traute er weder die Kreativität noch die Boshaftigkeit für so eine Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion zu. Der Nebel lichtete sich und er erkannte einen Kopf mit dunklen, abstehenden Haaren.  
  
„Potter?“ Nicht einfach nur Potter, nein, ein bestens unterhaltener Potter. Diesen Jungen musste man anscheinend auch immer und jederzeit auf dem Zettel haben. Man sollte doch meinen, ein Harry Potter, der Held vom Erdbeerfeld und Held der Zauberwelt in einem war, hätte Besseres zu tun.  
  
„Guten Morgen.“  
  
„Ja… gleichfalls. Hast du eine Wette verloren oder was soll das hier?“ Harry Potter gab ihm keine klare Antwort, sondern zuckte mit den Schultern. Das erinnerte Draco daran, dass er selbst einen Rucksack auf seinen Schultern trug. Er kam sich jetzt schon entsetzlich blöd vor. „Mal ehrlich… was ist das für ein Spiel? Wer kann am meisten Todesser aus dem Bett werfen?“  
  
„Du bist doch kein richtiger Todesser.“  
  
„Ansichtssache.“ Das Ministerium hatte ihm zwar keine Vorladung zu einem der bevorstehenden Prozesse geschickt, die von der Presse schon jetzt als „Todesser-Prozesse“ tituliert wurden, doch das Mal auf seinem Arm verblasste trotzdem nur sehr langsam.  
  
„Hmhm, Ansichtssache.“ War das schlichte Zustimmung? Von einem Gryffindor, der gerne das letzte Wort hatte? Ex-Gryffindor. Oder Bald-Wieder-Gryffindor. Hogwarts würde ihn wohl trotz seiner einjährigen „Auszeit“ im September mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen. Davon konnte man ausgehen. Während für Draco noch eine Münze geworfen werden musste. „Wo wärst du jetzt gerade am liebsten?“  
  
„Zuhause. In meinem Bett. In meiner Tiefschlafphase.“  
  
„Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Wo wolltest du schon immer mal sein?“  
  
„Reden wir jetzt von Traumreisezielen?“ Potter nickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Dieser Blick traf ihn auf eine ganz merkwürdige Art und Weise, denn es war schon etwas länger her, seitdem jemand ernsthaft etwas von ihm erwartet hatte. Einfach nur so. „Keine großen Städte oder so.“ Der Ausflug nach London, den er gerade mehr oder weniger unternahm, stresste ihn schon genug – dabei war sogar eine Metropole, eine sogenannte Weltstadt, um diese Uhrzeit nicht unbedingt belebt.  
  
„Strände? Gebirge? Warm? Kalt?“  
  
„Ich… ich…“ Er hasste es, wenn er so stammelte. Als Kind hatte er einige Monate lang gestottert und er war mindestens so froh wie seine Mutter, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Phase gehandelt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. Warm, kalt, egal, Hauptsache nicht so viele Menschen. Und kein Sand in den Schuhen.“ Seine Nerven lagen blank – das konnte er an dieser Stelle ja ruhig mal zugeben. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Spielst du neuerdings freiberuflich Reiseveranstalter? Oder bist du nicht voll ausgelastet, wenn es keine Horkruxe zum Zerstören gibt?“  
  
„Weder noch.“ Potter sah gar nicht mehr so belustigt aus. „Ich will gerade eigentlich einfach nur weg von allem… aber ich vertrage das auch nicht, ganz alleine zu sein und da habe ich überlegt, wem es genauso gehen könnte. Und da hab ich an dich gedacht.“  
  
„An mich? Wieso denn ausgerechnet an mich?“  
  
„Vielleicht weil ich generell oft an dich denke.“  
  
„Okay. Heftige Ansage.“ Aber mit Heftigkeit hatte ein Harry Potter ja genauso wenig am Hut wie mit Wahrscheinlichkeiten oder Unwahrscheinlichkeiten.  
  
„Du bist irgendwie… so was wie ein Rätsel für mich.“  
  
„Vielen Dank für die Blumen? Falls das jetzt irgendwie ein Kompliment sein sollte?“ Hatte Potter ihn wirklich mitten in der Nacht hierherbestellt, um ihm Komplimente zu machen? Funktionierte sein Leben neuerdings so? Oder war das hier vielleicht doch einfach nur ein sehr merkwürdiger Traum? „Also wenn du mich irgendwas fragen willst… ich habe gerade nix Besseres zu tun. Merkst du ja selbst.“ Sonst wäre er wohl selig schlafend in seinem Bett und hätte sich keinen Weckzauber gestellt.  
  
„Warum hast du den Mund gehalten? Als du die Chance hattest, mich auszuliefern, hast du es nicht getan. Warum nicht?“ Das war eine verdammt große Frage zum Einstieg – und obendrein eine Frage, die Draco sich selbst in den letzten Wochen immer und immer wieder gestellt hatte.  
  
„Bauchgefühl. Kurzschlussreaktion. Nenn es wie du willst. Ich hatte in dem Moment keine Agenda.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Und das war’s?“  
  
„Nein. Das war vielleicht der Anfang vom Anfang, also… Southend-by-the-Sea?“  
  
„Du meinst Southend-on-Sea?“ Die geographischen Lektionen seiner Mutter, die es für lebenswichtig hielt, dass man die Hauptstädte und auch die mittelgroßen Städte sämtlicher englischen Grafschaften im zarten Alter von acht Jahren auswendig kannte, saßen manchmal unglaublich tief.  
  
„Ja, genau.“  
  
„Was soll damit sein?“  
  
„Der erste Zug dahin fährt in anderthalb Stunden.“  
  
„Vergiss es!“ So furchtbar klang das gar nicht und so vehement wollte er diesen Wahnsinn gar nicht aufhalten. „Also… ich bin gegen Sand und Strand und alles. Außerdem leben da fast 200.000 Menschen. Das ist nach meiner Definition eine große Stadt. Und ich fahre nicht gerne Zug.“ Das war eine Lüge. Er war ganz einfach noch nie mit einem normalen Zug gefahren. Der Hogwarts-Express war eine Ausnahme. „Aber… hier fahren ja noch mehr Züge.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du fährst nicht gerne Zug?“  
  
„Ich stehe auch nicht gerne um drei Uhr morgens für nichts und wieder nichts auf.“ Er breitete die Arme aus als wollte er so etwas sagen wie Und hier bin ich, schau mich an – eine Geste, die für Potter ein Grund war, um dann doch nochmal zu grinsen.  
  
„Dann ist Southend-by-the-Sea gestorben.“  
  
„On! Southend-on-Sea!“  
  
„Wie du meinst.“  
  
„Wenn du da so unbedingt hin wolltest, wie kann das sein, dass du nicht mal den Namen richtig kennst?“  
  
„Ich wollte da nicht so unbedingt hin. Ich dachte nur, irgendwas muss ich ja in den Raum werfen, wenn von dir nichts kommt. Zur Provokation von Gegenvorschlägen und so.“ Provokation, das war ein gutes Stichwort. Eine einzige Provokation war das hier.  
  
„Wo sind eigentlich deine Sachen? Wenn du verreisen willst, wieso hast du dann nichts dabei?“ Wortlos zog er einen winzigen Beutel aus seiner Jackentasche. Es sah so aus, als würden da vielleicht zwei Dutzend Murmeln reinpassen. Das musste ein unauffindbarer Ausdehnungszauber direkt aus der Hölle sein.

„Das Wichtigste passt hier sowieso nicht rein.“  
  
Draco hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um zu fragen, was denn bitte das Wichtigste sein sollte, doch dann dämmerte ihm, dass hier von ihm selbst die Rede war. Sein Gesicht wurde ganz warm und am liebsten hätte er auf seine eigenen Füße gestarrt – aber davon wurde seine Verlegenheit ja auch nicht weniger sichtbar.  
  
„Lindisfarne.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Da wollte ich schon immer mal sein. Ist eine Insel. Dauert ewig lange bis man da ist. Keine direkten Verbindungen, nicht mal ohne Magie. Da ist auch quasi nix. Klosterruinen. Schlossruinen. Vogelschutzgebiet und so.“ Dieses unnötige Detailwissen, an dem alleine seine Mutter und ihre Neigung zum Dozieren die Schuld trugen, machte nichts besser, aber auch gar nichts. Die Gesamtsituation war nun fast beschämend und er zog in Erwägung, die Augen einfach ganz zu schließen und so zu tun, als wäre das hier nicht real. Doch selbst wenn er Potter nicht direkt ansah, konnte er ihn ja immer noch lachen hören.  
  
„Nichts wie hin.“


End file.
